


Горячее Рождество

by ktj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: На очередной своей работе братья сталкиваются с настоящим Санта-Клаусом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячее Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Сэм / Дин  
> АУ после пятого сезона.

Кастиэль появляется как всегда - внезапно и, зайдя в комнату, застает Сэма качающим пресс на полу у кровати Дина. Да, он, конечно, поддерживает младшего Винчестера в его рвении вести здоровый образ жизни, но, вероятно, стоит объяснить ему, что спать по ночам куда полезнее, тогда как спорт может подождать и до утра. 

Сэм, продолжая отжиматься, сердито посмотрел на вошедшего Ангела Господня. Дин только недавно приучил того являться на кухне, так что теперь у них в случае чего есть, по крайней мере, несколько секунд форы. Тем не менее, Сэм все равно не теряет надежду, что когда-нибудь Ангел привыкнет, и будет предупреждать о своем появлении заранее, по телефону. 

Дин, в отличие от брата, «мирно спит», раскинувшись на постели и громко похрапывая. Он тщетно пытается не улыбаться, радуясь, что это не ему приходится изображать бурную страсть к спорту. А еще, хвала небесам, Ангел у них не особо испорченный оказался и доверчивый. Так что всякие дурацкие объяснения из разряда - «просто было холодно» или «Сэмми боится темноты/одиночества/кошмаров (нужное подчеркнуть)» - всегда прокатывали без лишних расспросов и под сочувствующим взором Ангела. 

\- Дин, Сэм, мне нужна ваша помощь, - с порога заявил Кастиэль. 

\- Ну, кто бы сомневался, - пробурчал, «просыпаясь», старший Винчестер. 

Сэм, наконец, прекратил свои «простые движения», сел на кровать, и выжидающе взглянул на гостя. 

\- Вы должны помочь мне вернуть его! Нам пока неизвестно, как такое вообще могло произойти, - затараторил Ангел.  
– Его усилено охраняли, практически круглосуточно, - сокрушался он. 

\- Президента? 

\- Что? – удивился Кас, - какого президента? 

\- Ну, я уж не знаю - КАКОГО именно - вы там охраняли, - ответил Дин, натягивая джинсы. 

\- Нет, никаких президентов мы не охраняем, для этого есть другие службы безопасности… - начал объяснять Кастиэль. 

\- Кас, короче. Кто пропал? – прервал его объяснения Сэм, открывая лэптоп и мечтая поскорее со всем разобраться и вернуться к прерванному занятию (и, конечно, речь здесь идет не об отжиманиях). 

\- Санта-Клаус. 

В образовавшейся тишине глухо захлопнулась крышка сэмова ноута. 

\- Кас, что за шутки? У вас, что «первое апреля»? – рассердился Дин, отбрасывая футболку обратно на кровать. – Пошутить решил? 

\- Почему первое апреля? – недоумевал Ангел. – Как и у всех - двадцать третье декабря. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ваши Стражи охраняют Санта-Клауса? – уточнил, пришедший в себя, младший Винчестер. 

\- Именно. 

\- Так, стоп, подожди, - Дин мотнул головой, приводя мысли в порядок. – Значит, Санта существует? Взаправду? Мужик с бородой, в красном кафтане? 

\- А так же в шапочке, с оленями, эльфами и … - продолжал перечислять Сэм. 

\- Притормози, Сэмми, - Дин утешающе похлопал брата по плечу, тем самым, останавливая нескончаемый поток информации. 

Кастиэль непонимающе воззрился на братьев. 

\- Да, конечно, существует, но в том-то и проблема, - продолжил излагать Ангел. - Он пропал, и вы должны его вернуть. 

\- Как пропал? Просто испарился? Исчез? Может, он просто сбежал от вас? – пробормотал Дин, с грустью покосившись в сторону младшенького. – Ну, судя по тому, что за ним постоянно следили и все такое… 

\- А зачем его вообще охранять, - вмешался младший Винчестер. – Чем он так ценен? Он тоже чей-то вессель? 

Дин и Кастиэль одновременно обернулись на Сэма. 

\- Нет, но он очень важен для нас, - ответил Ангел. 

\- Для нас в смысле «вас» или… - уточнил младший Винчестер. 

\- Или. Для ВСЕХ нас, – отчетливо произнес Кастиэль и добавил, - он хранитель времени. 

У Дина из рук выпала чашка, и кофе некрасивой кляксой расплылся по ковру. 

*** 

\- Значит, если Санта не будет найден до Рождества, то Новый Год может собственно и не наступить? – переспросил Сэм, вычленив из долгих разъяснений Кастиэля самое главное. 

\- Ну, можно сказать и так, - подтвердил Дин и усмехнулся, – это типа «день сурка» длиною в год. 

\- День кого? - непонимающе спросил Ангел. 

\- Забей, - отмахнулся Винчестер. – Это значит, Сэмми, что если мы не найдем этого толстопуза, то календарный год тоже не начнется и повторится КАЖДЫЙ день начиная с прошлого рождества. 

\- То есть, и… - испугано начал Сэм. 

\- Да, и Апокалипсис, и все остальное тоже. 

\- Это как «петля Мёбиуса», – Сэм вскочил с кровати и начал нервно мерить шагами комнату. – Снова… я не смогу… Мы должны его найти! 

\- Не найти, а вернуть, - уточнил Кастиэль. 

\- Так ты знаешь, где он? – удивился Дин – Зачем тогда мы понадобились? 

\- Дин, что-то мне подсказывает, что они просто не могут достать его сами, так? – подозрительно прищурился Сэм Винчестер. 

\- Сэм прав. Без вашей помощи мы не справимся, - признался Кастиэль. 

\- То есть как? Но вы же Ангелы! - недоверчиво фыркнул Дин, – в Аду он что ли? 

Кастиэль молча кивнул в ответ. 

\- Что, серьезно? - Сэм скептически усмехнулся, но, зная чувство юмора Ангела, а точнее, его полное отсутствие, ответ был очевиден. – Значит - серьезно. 

\- Но меня же ты вытащил оттуда! – напомнил Дин. 

\- На то была воля Божья. А сейчас… 

\- Вы без папочкиного разрешения пёрднуть боитесь? 

\- Дин! – одернул брата Сэм. – Значит, мы должны вытащить его из Ада, а ты подстрахуешь нас отсюда? 

Кастиэль снова кивнул. 

\- И где нам его там искать? 

\- У Кроули. 

\- Кроули!!? – хором воскликнули братья, удивленно замирая посреди номера. – А нахрена ему Санта-Клаус?

*** 

\- Ребя-я-я-тки, - сладко протянул Кроули и приглашающим жестом указал братьям в сторону, вмиг появившихся, громоздких, кожаных кресел. – Добро пожаловать! Вы насовсем или так, в гости зашли? 

\- Не дождешься, - Дин с неохотой уселся в предложенное кресло. 

\- Дин, Дин, Дин… ты не хуже меня знаешь, что дождусь, - мило улыбнулся демон. 

\- Мы, собственно, по делу, - начал Сэм, присаживаясь на самый краешек второго кресла. 

\- Да, тут ходят слухи, что ты в детстве не наигрался, - более нахально продолжил Дин. – И теперь под пытками выпрашиваешь подарки у Санты. 

\- Что вы, никаких пыток, он просто гостит у меня, - широко улыбнулся Кроули. – Значит, вы за ним пришли? Смею вас огорчить, но, боюсь, до Рождества он будет слишком занят, так что, возможно, позже… 

\- Увы, но вам придется подкорректировать его расписание. Санта уходит с нами, - подаваясь вперед, заявил Дин. 

Спустя полтора часа и бутылку виски, Сэм не вытерпел и взял инициативу в свои руки. 

\- Так, прекращайте уже мерятся членами! – прикрикнул он. – До Рождества не так много времени осталось. Кроули, ты не проведешь нас к своему пле…гостю? Просто удостоверится, что его не придется собирать по кусочкам от твоего гостеприимства. 

\- Фи, как грубо. Он под охраной, в надежных руках… 

\- …Аластора, - хмуро перебил Дин, поднимаясь со своего места. 

Кроули скривился как от зубной боли.  
\- С ним Мэг. 

\- Тогда, думаю, стоит поторопиться, - Сэм непроизвольно вздрогнул при упоминании старой знакомой. 

*** 

До Винчестеров, продвигающихся по длинному мрачному коридору, со стороны интересующей их палаты (или что там предполагается для отдыха в аду), донеслись какие-то подозрительные звуки. Братья с опаской выглянули из-за угла. 

Перед дверью стояло с десяток демонов разного калибра - они, вперившись взглядом в листы бумаги, которые держали в руках, несинхронно покачивались из стороны в сторону. Нестройный хор голосов разной степени хриплости и скрипучести выводили заунывную мелодию, чем-то отдаленно напоминающую «Jingle Bells» . Всей этой самодеятельностью руководила Мэг, использующая вместо дирижерской палочки электрокнут. 

\- Брысь! - Кроули щелкнул пальцами, и демоны исчезли, радостно побросав бумажки с текстом. 

\- А говорил, что не будешь пытать «гостя», - усмехнулся Дин. 

Кроули проигнорировав подначивания охотника, отпер большой амбарный замок, висящий на двери, размотал цепи и кивнул, приглашая. 

Толкнув зарешеченную дверь, Сэм неодобрительно покосился на Кроули. 

\- А что? Это лишь меры предосторожности. Так, на всякий случай. 

\- Может, ты его еще и приковал - «на всякий случай»? 

Вместо ответа Кроули демонстративно закатил глаза и несильно подтолкнул братьев в комнату.  
Полутемное помещение, в котором, по-видимому, никакой меблировки не предполагалось вообще. Сэм оказался прав - «гость» был прикован. К батарее. Пушистыми наручниками. Падающий из коридора свет позволил рассмотреть сидящего на коврике Санту более внимательно: меховая шапка, широкие труселя со снеговиками во всех позах «Кама-Сутры». На этом скудный гардероб «важного гостя» и заканчивался. 

\- А где все остальное? – спросил Дин. – Ну, там сани, олени, кафтан или, на худой конец, штаны? 

\- Да Ангел его знает, - беззаботно отозвался демон. – Наверно, наши на сувениры растащили. 

\- Хорошо, что хоть шапку оставили, а то его вряд ли опознают, - пробурчал Сэм, придирчиво оглядывая крепко спящего Санта-Клауса. 

\- А почему он без сознания? – Дин заподозрил неладное. 

\- Очевидно, потому что я его усыпил, дабы раньше времени не травмировать психику, - проворчал Кроули. – Хватит расспросов, мальчики. Вы видели – он жив и относительно невредим. Так что, как говорят, пора и честь знать, а после праздников приходите, обсудим все… 

\- А на кой тебе он вообще сдался? – Сэм, наконец, задал давно волнующий его вопрос. 

Кроули устало вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, так и быть, утолю ваше любопытство. Я уже говорил, что стал королем Ада, - самодовольно начал демон, - так вот когда были выборы… 

\- Выборы? - от удивления Дин даже прекратил попытки втихую стащить с Санты шапочку. 

\- Ну конечно, у нас тут все цивилизовано, между прочим. Так вот, я пообещал, что у нас будет настоящее Рождество с Санта-Клаусом и снегом… - мечтательно зажмурился новоиспеченный король. 

\- То есть тебя выбрали только потому, что вам тут в Аду жарковато стало и снега захотелось? – с каждым словом Сэм подступал ближе к демону. 

\- Ну почему же, не только поэтому. 

\- Ах, ну да, ты же еще просто классный чувак, - скептически фыркнул старший Винчестер. 

\- Я еще подарки обещал… - нехотя признался Кроули, - и концерт, - демон незаметно попятился к двери. 

\- Ну, это знаешь ли, твои проблемы. А вот, если мы не вернем Санта-Клауса туда, где ему положено быть в Рождество, то всех нас ждут куда более серьезные проблемы, чем обманутые надежды адского электората. 

Пересказав Кроули вкратце все возможные последствия его столь необдуманного поступка, братья добились того, что демон с такой силой и скоростью вышвырнул из Ада бедного Санту - в одних трусах, вместе с батареей - что Кастиэль его потом еще несколько часов искал в каком-то лесу. 

Винчестеры уже засобирались домой, когда Кроули сделал им предложение, от которого они не смогли отказаться. 

\- Вы помогаете мне, а я … - Кроули демонстративно задумался, потирая подбородок. – А, я тогда отпускаю вас обратно! Как вам идейка, мальчики? 

\- А с чего ты взял, что мы сами не сможем уйти? – серьезно спросил Сэм, надвигаясь на демона всей своей внушительной массой и ненавязчиво поигрывая мускулами. 

\- Но-но! - отступил Кроули. – Не надо меня запугивать, и не таких обламывали. Неужели ты думаешь, что если бы ваш карманный ангелок мог вас забрать, то тянул с этим так долго? 

\- Ладно, - встрял в начинающиеся разборки Дин. – Мы тебе помогаем, ты нас отпускаешь и выполняешь нашу просьбу. 

\- Идет, - быстро согласился демон, потирая руки. – О какой просьбе речь? 

\- Э-э-э, нет, об этом позже, считай, что ты просто будешь нам должен. 

*** 

\- Приступим! – скомандовал Кроули и, щелкнув пальцами, начал подбор подходящего по случаю гардероба для Винчестеров. 

Дину достались длинная синяя мантия со звездами, колпак с помпоном, небольшая тонкая кривая палочка и огромная белая, заплетенная в косу, борода. Сэм обзавелся огромными заляпанными мешковатыми штанами, видимо позаимствованными у какого-то великана-алкоголика, круглыми очками и узнаваемым шрамом. 

\- Кхм, - поперхнулся новоявленный «Гарри Поттер». – Это немного…не из той сказки, - подбирая приличные слова, сообщил он демону. 

Следующий комплект представлял собой красный тулуп с меховой оторочкой, меховая же шапка и сапоги-скороходы. Венчала образ Дина все та же белая борода, для удобства намотанная на руку, и массивный хрустальный посох. Оглядев свое отражение в зеркале, появившемся в камере (да, теперь уже можно называть все своими словами), Дин осторожно стукнул по полу новоприобретенным оружием, из которого тут же посыпались искры, и одобрительно хмыкнул. 

Двухметровая Снегурочка с куцыми выбеленными косичками, выглядывающими из-под пушистого кокошника, в коротком пальтишке, с волосатыми ногами и звериным оскалом наверно сильно впечатлили Кроули, потому что он как-то растерянно крякнул и исчез. 

Вернувшись спустя несколько минут, демон по-прежнему хохотал, а на шее у него болтался новенький цифровой фотоаппарат. 

Глядя на старшего брата, согнувшегося пополам от смеха, Сэм нервно постукивал ногой, звонко цокая при этом каблучком, скрипел от злости зубами и тщетно пытался увернуться от наглых рук брата, норовящего потискать его впечатляющего размера искусственные сиськи. 

Отсмеявшись, Дин поднял вверх большой палец, и одобряюще кивнул демону, продолжающему фото-сессию. 

\- А если так? – вслух размышлял Кроули.  
Он вновь щелкнул пальцами, и картина сменилась на диаметрально противоположную. 

Дин в образе Снегурочки смотрелся не менее примечательно, нежели его брат. Короткий ежик пепельно-белых волос венчала корона-снежинка, мерцающая популярной в этом столетии цветовой гаммой – радужной. Трехдневная щетина внесла некую эксцентричность, а к волосатости ног добавилась еще и их легкая кривизна, что придало выбранному образу пикантность, символизируя собой свободу и толерантность. 

Звук падающего тела вывел Кроули из ступора, в который он благополучно впал, созерцая это творение рук демонических. В дверях лежала Мэг, мелко содрогаясь то ли в предсмертных конвульсиях, то ли в истерическом припадке. 

Сэм почувствовал себя отмщенным и, не скрываясь, громко ржал как над братом, сердито сопящим и пытающимся одновременно одернуть мини-юбку и удержать сползающий корсет, так и над Кроули, пытающимся привести в чувство свою подчиненную. 

Вытолкав за дверь вяло сопротивляющуюся Мэг, «Король Ада», окинул преобразившуюся парочку скептическим взглядом, и решил, что для идеального Рождества чего-то не хватает. Он щелкнул пальцами, уже в который раз натирая мозоли. 

Перед их честной компанией тотчас предстала невысокая грузная фигура, облаченная в длинную ночную сорочку, колпак и тапочки с собачьими мордами, обутыми на босу ногу. Кисточка от колпака свисала вперед, мешая обзору, поэтому мужчина то и дело отфыркивался, пытаясь ее сдуть, поскольку руки его были заняты: в одной он держал уже потухшую свечу, а в другой ночную вазу. 

Бобби сдержал первый порыв по привычке окропить все, что шевелится святой водой, так как вовремя вспомнил, что именно у него в руках. Узнав Кроули, он выпрямился, автоматически прикидывая - можно ли использовать наличествующие у него вещи как оружие - и вяло поинтересовался:  
\- Чего тебе? 

\- Только без грубости, - демон, примиритеьно выставил руки вперед. – Я хочу напомнить, что у тебя передо мной должок. 

\- И чё надо? – «Король» поморщился, когда Сингер демонстративно сплюнул на пол. 

\- Ты должен помочь своим подопечным в одном простеньком дельце, - хитро улыбаясь, сказал Кроули. 

Сэм тактично откашлялся, привлекая внимание нового участника этой драмы. Бобби сначала на мгновение застыл, а потом медленно повернулся. В этот раз сдержать свои параноидальные порывы ему не удалось и в дополнение к созданному Кроули образу Дед Мороза и Снегурочки прибавилось содержимое ночной вазы. Сэм дернулся от неожиданности, неаккуратно приложив локтем примолкшую у стены Снегурочку. 

*** 

После того, как все последствия бурной деятельности нервного охотника были устранены, Кроули сначала ввел того в курс дела - выслушав от него в процессе целый поток междометий и другой нецензурщины – после чего продолжил свои жестокие игры с гардеробом участников приближающегося «корпоративчика». На этот раз, решив не заморачиваться по поводу эксклюзивности, демон нарядил Бобби в самый обыкновенный, привычный костюм Санта-Клауса: красные широкие штаны, куртка с белой меховой окантовкой по краю и красная же шапка с помпоном. С братьями пришлось немного сложнее, но в итоге, не без помощи непрерывно бормочущего всякие ругательства Бобби, наконец, были выбраны костюмы и для них. Кроули сожалел, что его шикарную идею костюма Снеговика Дин отверг как-то слишком быстро, за что впоследствии и поплатился. 

Его эльфийский костюм, как и предыдущий наряд, открыто демонстрировал его истинно мужские ноги в плотных колготах. Однако, придирчиво рассмотрев себя в зеркало и осознав, что острые ушки ему к лицу, а зеленый хорошо оттеняет цвет глаз, Дин воспринял происходящее менее болезненно. А после того, как понял, что Сэм не может устоять от желания потискать его за задницу, обтянутую коротенькими шортами, вообще постарался слиться с созданным образом, все сильнее дразня брата. Каждое его движение при этом сопровождалось мелодичным звоном бубенчиков на мокасинах и колпаке. 

Сэм же, напротив, яростно сопротивлялся почти каждому предлагаемому варианту (в процессе, будучи не единожды обозван упрямым бараном), и только Бобби смог уговорить Кроули сжалиться и создать для младшенького более подходящий костюм. От идеи с оленем Кроули отказался сам, сокрушаясь по поводу ее банальности. А вот в роли Лося Сэм выглядел очень убедительно: выдающиеся рога гармонично сочетались с импровизированными копытами и комбинезончиком. 

\- Шикарные рога, чувак! – решил пошутить Дин. 

Но в ответ был окинут серьезным взглядом и «заткнут» не менее суровым:  
\- Мы их дома обсудим. Наедине. 

Наконец, удовлетворившись представшей картиной, Кроули наколдовал огромный мешок с подарками, уверенно отказавшись от предложения Бобби принести что-то из его запасов – ну там… соли или святой водички. 

\- Ну, вот и всё, - выдохнул Бобби. 

\- Да, осталось только прорепетировать, – согласился демон. 

\- Как всё? А елка? А снег? - напомнил Сэм. 

\- Елка будет самая эксклюзивная – «Кремлевская» - новый сорт, - похвастался «Король Ада». – А вот со снегом проблемка. 

Санта, Эльф и даже Лось синхронно приподняли бровь в удивлении. 

\- Я не могу достать снег, - признался Кроули. 

\- Почему? Ты же все это смог наколдовать, - уточнил младший Винчестер. 

\- Или силенок уже не хватит? - поддразнил Дин. 

\- Значит, будет искусственный снег, - пресекая возможную стычку, безапелляционно заявил Сингер. – У меня в сарае где-то есть установка специальная. 

\- Да? – в один голос удивились Винчестеры. 

\- Да. Так что давайте закруглятся, мне еще слова учить надо. 

Глядя на такое усердие, Кроули почти проникся к старому охотнику уважением. 

Отрепетировав с мальчиками, на скорую руку, их танец вокруг Санты и предполагаемой елки, демон объявил двенадцатичасовый перерыв. 

*** 

\- Итак, подведем итоги, - раздосадовано начал Кроули, сидя за массивным деревянным столом в своем кабинете. – Начнем с вас, мальчики. Что это был за танец обдолбаных укурков? И вообще - не припоминаю, чтоб мы репетировали макарену. 

\- Ну, а как еще могли танцевать двухметровый лось и сказочный эльф? – пожал плечами Сэм. 

\- Могли бы сплясать то, что было запланировано и прорепетировано… 

\- Так был же хоровод! – возмутился Дин. 

\- Ага, и ламбада была, - поддакнул младший. 

\- Да вы просто нагло лапали друг друга! А это зрелище не для слабонервных демонов! - возмутился Кроули. 

\- Короче не будь ханжой, это для разнообразия, ты же сам был против банальности, и вообще - мы свою часть договора выполнили – устроили тебе настоящее Рождество: с танцами, подарками и снегом… - перечислял Дин. 

\- Кстати, о снеге, - Кроули неодобрительно покосился в сторону Бобби, мучающегося похмельем. - Мало того, что приполз пьяный в бубен, так еще и это! 

\- Ну и что? С кем не бывает, - буркнул охотник. – Подумаешь, забыл высыпать из снего-машины соль. 

\- Забыл! - передразнил демон, и сердито прикрикнул, - А что мне теперь делать с опаленными тушками демонов, сидящих в первом ряду? Сейчас праздники, приличных тел и не сыщешь, поди! 

\- Так это ж не нарочно, - оправдывался Сингер. 

\- Ага, так я и поверил, - Кроули злобно оглядел притихших охотников, нервно постукивая по столу стаканом с виски. – Хорошо, допустим, соль - это случайность, но ответь мне, зачем, вместо предполагаемой рождественской песни - «We wish you are Marry Christmas», ты начитывал речитативом экзорцизм? Куда ты собирался изгнать нас из Ада? 

Бобби молчал, из-под кепки бросая на демона нечитаемые мрачные взгляды. 

\- Ты же понимаешь - привычка, - извинился Сэм за старшего товарища. 

Кроули снова хмуро оглядел охотников.  
\- Ладно, валите отсюда! Устал я от вас… 

Когда осчастливленные этим разрешением охотники, наконец, убрались из его офиса, демон хитро усмехнулся.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ребяткам придется еще разок выступить с их занимательной концертной программой... – Кроули достал мобильный. – Рафаил? Какие планы на Новый Год?.. 

*** 

Кастиэль появляется как всегда - внезапно, но, за неимением в очередном захудалом мотеле кухни, сразу оказывается в комнате, и застает Сэма качающим пресс прямо на кровати Дина, под его громкие подбадривания:  
\- Да! Давай… еще! 

Больше без предупреждения Ангел к Винчестерам не являлся.


End file.
